Shine the light
by painturgurl
Summary: Bella is a witch, but spent 6 months in a muggle school for her muggle studies. The Cullens have come to Hogwarts to help with the war. Set in 7th year.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Cullen Family,_

_Carlisle, I know you have received news of my death, so this letter may surprise you. I need you and your family to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and help with the war. Once you arrive in London I will send the current Head Girl and Boy to take you to Platform 9 ¾ to board the Hogwarts Express._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_The late Albus Dumbledore _

"Witches and Wizards exist?" Edward asks his adopted father quietly, so not to wake up the sleeping passengers on the plane to London.

"We do don't we?" Carlisle smiled at Edward.

"Point taken."

The Cullens arrived in England and nothing eventful happened until 2 weeks after their arrival.

"Alice , your tur-" Emmet said, referring to their chess game. Suddenly two figures appeared in the middle of the Cullens' flat, a girl and a boy.

"Hi." The girl dressed completely in black apart from a white scarf and sunglasses stepped forward. "I'm the head girl of Hogwarts and this is the head boy Draco Malfoy."

Draco clicked his fingers and 7 trunks appeared. The girl started talking again: "Each trunk is named and has everything you'll need for school. Carlisle and Esme," she spoke in her Englishaccent, "all your possessions are in your trunks. You'll be living in a flat in a village called Hogsmeade, which is near Hogwarts. Any questions?" Seeing there weren't any she concluded, "good. There are 4 taxis outside. Malfoy and I will take the first one and your taxis will follow."

"Why can't we take our cars?" A stunned Rosalie asked.

"You'll just end up dumping it there and you don't want anyone to steal your pretty car, do you?" The note of sarcasism went unnoticed.

Soon enough the two heads had the Cullens following them around the train station.

"Okay, off you go," Draco said. He looked at the confused faces and rolled his eyes. "You really don't know anything." Looking at the head girl he said politely, "care to go first?"

"Sure." Without a minute's waste she ran at full speed with her trolley into the seemily solid trolley.

"Woah," Emmet breathed."Where did she go?"

"Your turn," the blonde boy smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

When all the Cullens and Draco had gone through the barrier they saw that Draco's companion was standing waiting for them.

"It just occurred to me that I didn't introduce my self earlier. I'm Delta Daleson. I recently completed 6 months in a muggle school for my muggle studies."

"Muggles?" Rosalie asked.

"Non magical people," the girl said quickly, so Draco didn't have a chance to answer.

" Okay, things you need to know," Draco started. "There are four houses at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. You'll be sorted into one of the four houses with the first years. You'll be taking your classes with them."

"What? First years… are they five year olds?" Emmett asked.

"No, they're eleven. Don't know a thing about magic, like your lot. There are 3 types of wizards," Draco continued.

"Don't you dare," Delta hissed at him. Draco kept speaking as if he hadn't heard her.

"Pure bloods, such as Delta and I who come from the family of wizards. Blood traitors, and mu-" Suddenly, Delta had backed Draco into a pillar and had her wand pointing at his throat.

"Finish that sentence and I will hex you so bad you won't be able to continue the Malfoy line. Got it?"

"Yeah," Draco said quietly. Delta let him go and turned back to the Cullens.

"Ignore him. I think that's all you need to know at the moment. I suggest that you all put your trunks on the train and find a compartment." Just as the Cullens boarded the Hogwarts Express they saw Delta squish a girl with red hair in a hug.

The sorting passed quickly with Alice and Jasper put in Ravenclaw, Edward in Hufflepuff, Rosalie in Slytherin and Emmett in Gryffindor **(A/N I didn't want them all in the same house)**.

The headmaster, Professor Snape, stood up and the hall grew silent after celebrating their new house mates. "I'd like our two heads, Draco Malfoy and Delta Daleson to stand up and show who they are to the first years."

Promptly the Cullens watched the blonde haired Slytherin stand up and then from the Gryffindor table… Bella.

_Oh my god_, Rosalie thought with Edward listening, _she'll never leave us alone. _

_How can she think that about my Bella? _Edward asked himself.

_Bella, Bella, Bella! _Alice thought, causing Edward to break into a grin.

"What're you smiling about?" The boy next to him whispered. "Everyone knows that Delta is Draco's."

"Really?" Edward asked without the slightest bit of interest. Bella was his, how could a stupid human think anything different? Then it all came back to him. Edward leaving her, the only person he'd ever love, alone in the forest, begging for him to come back. He couldn't believe that he had done that to her, to himself. And now he'd have to live with it for the rest of his life.

Long after the last students had left the great hall Edward waited outside the Head's dorm for Bella to come. The blonde boy, Draco, was already in there. Finally Bella (Delta, I'm not good at the two name thing!) came laughing with the red headed girl from the train station (Ginny), a blonde girl (Luna), and a boy with brown hair (Neville).

"Stupid Malfoy! I mean, he's probably never worked a day in his life!"

"Apart from being a Death Eater, you mean," Ginny said seriously, causing her friends to stop laughing.

"Yeah. Well, goodnight!" Delta said to her friends.

"If you survive sleeping in the same dorm as Malfoy," Neville teased.

"Ugh, I forgot about that!"

Bella watched her three friends leave. They weren't like Harry, Ron and Hermione, but they would do.

_Why did I have to be the one to stay here to be a spy for them. They're probably having the time of there life while I'm stuck here with three death eaters for teachers, _Delta thought to herself.

"Bella?" A voice asked as she was just about to say the password to her and Draco's dorm.

"It's Delta. I said that this morning." She answered automatically.

"You mean, you're not Isabella Marie Swann?"

"Nope. Charlie and Renee aren't my parents either."

"What?"Edward asked shocked.

Delta pointed to herself, "Orphan."

"B- Delta, I never knew."

"You weren't supposed to. Now can you please leave? I don't want you to know my password." Delta whispered "twilight" and entered her dorm.

**A/N I have an idea about a "marriage spell" between Draco and Delta. Yes? No? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Three months after the sorting:_

Delta limped into her dorm. Some of the Slytherin had really strong Cruciatus curses. Especially Malfoy, but that wasn't surprising considering Delta and her friends suspected him to be a death eater.

Delta hadn't had any contact with Edward since the night of the sorting. She had however, formed a bond with Emmett, the only Cullen in her house, which she never thought would happen. She often caught Edward staring at her, but learnt to ignore it.

She had just lowered herself onto the chair in front of the fireplace when she heard Draco come in.

"Delta, you should do what they say. They'll just hurt you even more if you don't."

"Victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, victory however long and hard the road may be; for without victory there is no survival." Delta said, quoting Winston Churchill.

Draco walked around the chair to face Delta. He had dark shadows under his eyes. He grabbed Delta's shoulders. "Promise me you won't do it again."

"Why does it matter to you? Did you give Neville this speech as well?"

Draco ignored her, but kept his grip. "You're important to me Delta."

Delta felt well enough to get up, freeing herself of Draco's hands, and stared at the flames.

"I would do anything for you Delta," Draco said softly to her back.

Delta struggled to keep her tone indifferent. "Get your tattoo removed," she said coldly before going up to her room to complete her Transfiguration homework.


	4. Chapter 4

During those three months Edward watch Delta from the Hufflepuff table. He saw cuts litter her perfect face. Only yesterday he saw a black bruise around her eye. _I need a good reason to talk to her_, Edward thought racking his brains.

"Hey, Delta?"

"Yeah?" She turned around from her friends. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Ummm, do you know why people are looking at me funny? Do they know…"

Delta gave him a confused look. "Oh! No, they don't. But I think I might know why. Can you follow me?"

"Sure," _I'd follow you anywhere._

Delta lead him to her and Draco's dorm and softly whispered the password into the blank portrait.

"I heard that," Edward said quietly.

"It'll only open if me or Malfoy say it." Edward gave a slightly frustrated look but got rid of it quickly.

He followed Delta up to her room, much to the annoyance of Draco.

"What are you doing Delta?!" he yelled up the stairs.

"Why does it matter to you?" She yelled back.

"You know why!"

Delta shut the door. The walls were white and the room didn't contain much except a bed, a small table next to it, a desk, and an item that looked very much like a birdbath.

"It's old, but it still works. It was my mum's," Delta said, referring to the birdbath object.

"What is it?" Edward asked, embarrassed.

"A pensieve. It shows memories."

"So, you're going to show me memories of why people look at me weird."

"Yeah." Delta emptied a perfume bottle of liquid into the pensieve. "You need to put your head in."

Edward felt the water touch his face as a scene transformed around him. Delta was standing on a hill with 9 other people, including the red headed girl who Delta frequently hung out with.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," the red headed man said. "works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?" The man was referring to a teenage boy, who looked nearly identical to Edward.

"Hi," said the boy looking around at everyone and settling on Delta.

Everybody said "hi" back, except for 2 tall redheaded teenagers and Delta who merely nodded, looking unimpressed.

The two men had a quick conversation until it became awkward.

The bearded man had said: "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman…"

"That's not modesty, that's stating the facts," Delta whispered to the two twins who chuckled.

Everyone placed a finger on an old boot and everyone disappeared. The scene changed quickly. Only the two older men were still standing- Delta had fallen on top of Cedric. "Sorry," she said, stood up, and held out her hand. He took it and the scene changed.

Edward recognized the place to be one of the many corridors of Hogwarts. Delta popped up next to him. "The pensieve finally expanded- it takes a while." Delta and Edward watched a younger Delta ( "I was 14 then") exit a classroom with 3 of the people who had been with her on the hill (" those are my best friends Harry, Hermione, and Ron"). Then the older boy, Cedric, called out Delta's name from the end of the corridor.

"What?" 14 year old Delta said.

"I need to ask you something."

Delta looked at her friend's retreating backs. "I'm not answering anything about Harry."

"I wasn't going to ask anything about Harry. I want to ask if you'll ,you know, go to the Yule Ball with me."

"How do I put this nicely? No."

"Delta, why don't you like me?"

"Why does there have to be a reason for a Gryffindor chaser not to like a Hufflepuff seeker?"

The scene changed and 14 year old Delta was standing outside the Gryffindor entrance with Cedric.

"Fine. I'll go to the ball with you."

"Thanks, Delta." Delta smiled evilly. "What are you smiling about?"

"I can't dance. Good night." Delta turned around and entered the common room before Cedric could say anything.

The scene changed again. Cedric and Delta were in a large room **(AN: Room of requirement)**. Cedric had one of his hands on Delta's back and the other hand holding her's. He was counting softly: 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3…

"I hate you," Delta said.

"Is that why you keep steeping on my feet?" Cedric said light heartedly. Delta stopped, shot him a look of pure hatred and stormed out of the room. "Git."

The scene dissolved and then Delta and Edward were sitting on the benches around the quidditch field.

"I remember this game. Biggest loss Hufflepuff had to Gryffindor in a century. Cedric got sent a howler from his dad afterwards."

14 year old Delta had the biggest smile on her face. It disappeared slightly when she saw Cedric sitting on a bench. "Are you ok?" she asked uneasily.

"No."

"Should I ask?"

"I finally sorted out my life. I got the girl that I've wanted for an entire year and I ruined it."

"You move on quickly, don't you?" Delta sad, trying to lighten the mood.

"No." Delta looked confused. Before he had thought about it properly he was kissing Delta. And she was kissing him back. They stayed like that for a minute and then Delta excused herself to join the victory party.

The scene dissolved again and showed the Yule Ball. Cedric was waiting nervously at the bottom of the stairs. Then Delta descended down them in golden dress robes.

"You look stunning."

"I know," she joked. Cedric and Delta were the first couple on the dance floor. Their gaze never left each other's. They stayed together the entire night until they went to their separate dorms. They shared one last kiss before Delta went inside.

The scene faded and then show a silent school hall. "This one's hard for me," Delta said, looking sad.


	5. Chapter 5

The next scene showed a confused audience looking down on a labyrinth.

"What's Harry _doing_?" Ron asked.

Suddenly Delta started smiling, "he's waiting for Ced."

Cedric finally made it to the centre of the maze. He and Harry grabbed the cup at the same time- and disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Edward asked.

"Nobody really knows. Harry doesn't really like to talk about it."

"What about the guy who looks like me? Cedric?"

"He didn't," Delta sallowed. "Come back."

Harry appeared again in the maze, he was bloody and his clothes were torn.

Edward and Delta were suddenly thrown from the pensieve. They faced each other in silence.

"So everyone thinks that I'm Cedric?"

"Yes."

Edward was quiet. "Do you?" Delta looked away.

"So you only went out with me because you thought I was your long dead ex boyfriend?" Edward sounded angry.

Delta tried to calm him down. "Think about it logically. You don't even remember being 100 years old. Maybe if Carlisle told you that you'd feel more in control of you hunger, you-"

" Stop! Just stop!" Edward yelled. He opened the door and left.

"Crap."


End file.
